


Frozen

by OriginalPrncss95



Category: Saving Hope (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Jalex - Freeform, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPrncss95/pseuds/OriginalPrncss95
Summary: Everything seemed like a normal trip out of the country until a storm capsized a ferry boat with students on board. The doctors at Hope Zion are put to the test until they realize that one of their own is affected.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Joel Goran/Alex Reid
Kudos: 8





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story. I hesitated with whether or not to publish this one or not. But I did, so I hope that everyone likes it so far.

** _Sixteen Years Earlier…_ **

** **

** _ A man rushed through a maze-like graveyard, hearing the pain filled cries of his wife. She had called him, hysterical earlier in the day about someone trying to hurt their child. Her mother, who was a witch tried to stop them, but they knocked her out. _ **

** _ “Eva!” His New Zealand voice cried as he rounded the corner. “JOEL!” She screamed as he followed the sound of her voice. _ **

** _ When he reached her, he found her in full blown labor, covered in blood. His heart and stomach dropped as she pulled up a beautiful baby girl. He rushed over, taking off his jacket and wrapping her in it. His wife leaned against him, exhausted as she bled out. _ **

** _ “They wanted me to do something…something I could not.” She breathed as he cleared the baby’s mouth as she let out her first cry, “They wanted our baby.” “Its alright…what about you?” He asked, making her look at him sadly. “Joel…we both know that I’m already dead.” Eva whispered, her green eyes full of tears, “She is perfect.” “She is…I can’t lose you.” Joel said, making her smile. “You won’t…you’ll always have me…in her.” Eva smiled. _ **

** _ The young med student watched his wife set their daughter to her breast for the first and last time with a bittersweet smile. He held her in her arms as her mother rushed over with some of the others in the coven. Eva slowly slipped from consciousness as her heart stopped beating from lack of blood. Joel felt her breathing stop as their daughter went to sleep, peaceful in his grasp._ **

** _ He looked up at his mother in law as he stood with the baby. She took her from his arms with a sad smile. The babe was a perfect combination of the two of them. _ **

** _ “What were you going to name her?” Miranda asked. “Tiana, Tiana Grace Goran.” He replied. “Our little princess…what are you going to do Joel…Eva would want you to finish school.” Miranda asked. “I know…but I cannot leave her behind.” Joel sighed. “How about we keep her while you’re in school and when you’re not, she stays with you…and when you get a job as a surgeon, we worry about things then.” Miranda smiled. “Okay…what about Eva…we can’t leave her like that?” He asked. “Let us handle her…Jonathan is home, come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up and Tiana settled.” She said, making him sigh, agreeing to the plan._ **

** **

** _ A few months later, Joel smiled brightly at his baby girl as she took her first wobbly step towards him. He was going back to med school and his in laws brought her up to see him before classes started back. He laughed softly as she gave him a wet baby kiss on the face. _ **

** _ “Hello Princess.” Joel smiled as she snuggled into his arms. “She knows your voice.” Miranda smiled. “Thank you for calling every night.” He said. “No problem…should we expect you for Christmas?” She smiled. “Of course, there is a bistro up the street if you’re hungry.” He said. _ **

** _ “Of course, what made you choose Harvard?” Jonathan asked. “I wanted to be close to Tiana, but still be at a good school.” Joel replied. “It’s a good choice, we’ll likely be in Washington by then…I won the state’s election for the house.” Jonathan said. “Congrats…that will be perfect…what do I get her then?” Joel asked. “I’ll send you idea…clothing will likely be the best…as you can see, she’s a girly girl.” Miranda chuckled. “Something tells me that will only be half of her…if she is anything like me, we’ll have to keep her away form the bayou.” Joel teased. “Lord help us if she does.” Jonathan sighed, thinking of his daughter when she was in her teens. _ **

** **

** _Now…_ **

“I wish you could come with me.” The teen’s soft Cajun accent sighed as she zipped her suitcases. “I know, but my mom wants me to do this harvest thing.” Her friend replied. “Weird…but I get to see my dad…I’m so excited.” She said.

Tiana sat on her suitcase as she forced it shut as her grandfather poked his head into the room. The older man chuckled as she eyed him for a moment before going back to her friend on the phone. Davina heard him and listened to the frustrated grunt from her friend.

“What was that?” Davina asked. “Me trying to close my suitcase.” Tiana replied, making her laugh. “How much are you packing?” Davina asked. “Enough for a month plus my bibs.” Tiana replied. “How you tolerate that cold stuff I will never know.” She laughed.

Two days later, Tiana stood with her class as they boarded the fairy that would carry them around the area. She eyed the approaching storm clouds with concern as she put on her life vest.

“What’s a matter Goran, afraid of storms?” TJ, one her classmates teased. “No…just rather not be on a dinky boat when that storms comes in.” Tiana replied. “Oh, come on, we both know the Pontchartrain has worse ones on her when we’re out there.” He said. “But we are not stupid enough to stay out very long…we’re still three hours from Toronto.” Tiana sighed.

An hour later, the whole class watched as giant waves hit the boat, causing everyone to fall over. Tiana reached out for her best friend, Anna as one of the windows finally broke. She looked at her as students began to get sucked out from the force of the water.

“Okay…listen to me. We’re going to get pulled out…I need you to trust me and not panic.” Tiana said, fixing her friend’s life vest as another wave hit them. “Tia, I’m scared.” Anna told her. “So am I.” Tiana replied.

Seconds later, all hell broke loose as the biggest wave yet hit her side of the boat and caused it to capsize. She heard Anna’s scream get muffled by the water as they were separated by the force of things. Two large tables hit her, on the stomach and one on the lower part of her leg. Tiana did not even feel the pain as she swam over to Anna, who was still. She just prayed that she could get her to shore and breathing again.

As she resurfaced, she could hear the screams of panic and fear from her classmates all around her. She tried not to listen as she held Anna against her. She just wanted her daddy and to be away from the hellish lake.


	2. Frozen

**AN: I hope that everyone likes the first chapter of the story. It will all make sense on how the Originals gang is mixed in with Tiana in the next few chapters. Please remember to review.**

**Chapter 1: Frozen**

All the girl could feel was icy pain. She barely heard the voice of the rescue swimmer calling out to her as she struggled to stay afloat. Her friend, another student was long gone but she could not let her body go. 

“Alright kiddo, we’ll get her.” The swimmer told her. “...ple…” She shivered. “I know…” He said. 

The man swam to shore, the other diver recovering her friend. The boat the students had been on was long since capsized. They had to get her to the hospital and warmed up. 

Later that day, Joel was pacing when he heard about what happened on his daughter’s trip. They heard that one of the only survivors was on the way there and she was hypothermic. The teen also had an ugly break on her left leg. 

“You okay?” Alex asked. “Just worried, my daughter was on that boat...haven’t heard from her.” Joel replied. “How old is she?” She asked. “17, she’s on a trip with her school from the states.” Joel sighed. 

Just then, the alert went off. They looked up as Zach came over, He looked over at Joel as mass amounts of heating blankets and a dry gown were brought over. 

“I need you, the kid coming in has a wicked break, her leg was pinned between a table and the wall as the boat went under...she’s one of three survivors coming in.” He told him. “Oh no.” Joel breathed. 

When the girl got in, Joel was shaken. He knew the dark curls anywhere, even half thawed. Alex and Charlie came over, helping him as they transferred her to the bed. 

“What’s her name?” Zach asked. “Tiana...that was all we could get out of her.” The medic replied. 

“Her birthday is October 25th, 1998, Born at New Orleans General.” Joel said, making them look up. “How did you know that?” Charlie asked. 

“She’s his daughter.” Alex concluded, making him nod as he cut off her soaked clothes. 

“Hey, Tia...any metal anywhere?” Joel asked, making her stir. “Belly button ring.” She mumbled, cold. “Okay sweetie, Alex, can you pull it out...we’ll get it redone when you’re better.” He promised. 

She nodded, struggling to stay awake. Her body just wanted to sleep from staying in that cold water all day. 

“We need an x-ray of this leg.” Joel told Jackson. “They’re on the way down...the other two are here.” He replied. 

“Maggie and I have them.” Dana said as they came in. 

They got the Xray back and Joel sighed, seeing the lower part of her leg and ankle were nastily broke in three places. He sighed, knowing he could not do surgery until she was warmed up or even attempt to set the bone. 

“Okay, Jackson, I want to start a morphine drip. As she warms up, her feeling of her leg is going to start to come back. Make sure that I have a room ready for her and the OR is prepped, tell Victor I need at least two units of AB neg.” Joel said. “Got it.” He said. 

He was right, three hours after her getting there, she was back up to acceptable temperature and Joel and Charlie could set her leg. Alex held her hand as she cried out in pain, her muscles being forced to move. 

“Deep breath, Tia.” Joel told her, making her nod. 

She did and choked on it when he touched the broken limb. He and Charlie quickly and carefully did it, setting the break. She did not bother holding tears back as he leaned down, setting his forehead against hers.

“All done sweetheart...I promise, I’m done doing that.” Joel said. “I just want it over...please.” She sniffed. “Soon baby...this part you get to sleep...I promise.” Joel told her. “...I was so scared...I tried to save her...but I couldn’t.” She whimpered. “Oh angel...no one blames you for this.” Joel told her. 

Thankfully, the OR was ready. Joel had the anesthesiologist come and put her to sleep now so she did not see inside the OR. Joel knew she was anxious. He held her hand as she was put to sleep and easily intubated. 

“Let’s move her.” He said, making the others nod. 

Once scrubbed in, Joel, Alex and Reycraft were in the OR. Dana was there as well, watching. Her eyes saw sadness as they repaired the break. 

“What happened?” She asked. “Her best friend died...Tia tried to save her, having grown up swimming in the Pontchartrain, she can dive and snorkel, but her friend could not. Anna drown and Tiana pulled her body up and held on to her until divers came for them.” Joel said. 

“Damn...how did the boat go down?” Reycraft frowned. “They’re not sure yet...but a lot of the students and teachers on board died.” Dana said. 

Charlie looked at the teen, seeing her dry figure watching from the other side, standing next to Joel. He could see the concern on her face as Joel tried to ignore the fact, he almost lost her. 

“_Daddy is already freaked out...they need to stop talking about this for right now._” Tiana said, her soft Cajun accent making him look up.

“Hey guys...maybe we can save talking about this till he isn’t around...it’s bad enough he has to operate on his own kid, who is probably just a freaked out.” Charlie said, voicing what he was told. 

“Thanks mate...she’s going to hate me for this...but she isn’t walking anytime soon, so no Halloween fest...Victor, drill please.” Joel said, taking the pin into his hand. “Sure...you alright?” He asked. “I will be when I don’t have to put a pin in her leg.” Joel sighed. 

_“Daddy...you are doing just fine...I’m going to be okay.” Tiana said. _

When he finished, they started to bandage the wound and Joel kissed her head. Alex smiled as she took the file from him. 

“Let me, go change and be with her when she wakes up.” Alex told him. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Go, you need the time to download and call her grandparents...I know who she is now.” Alex told him. “Thanks.” He smiled. 

Joel headed back to the bunks where his street clothes were and changed. Charlie had told him about what happened, shocked that he was not bothered. He had told him about Tiana’s friends down in the Quarter and how she was used to things that go bump in the night. 

“Hey...thank you for earlier.” Joel said, switching into his jeans. “Your welcome...it wasn’t actually me who said it first.” He replied. “What do you mean?” He asked. “It was Tiana...she was standing right beside you, looking pretty upset.” Charlie sighed. “Of course, she was...she is a daddy’s girl.” He smiled, pulling on the yellow thermal shirt. 

Joel and he walked up to the room and found Tiana starting to awaken. He took her hand, pleased she was warmer. Alex smiled, checking her vitals with Jackson. 

“Hey princess.” Joel said softly. “Daddy...was it a dream...please tell me it was just a bad dream?” Tiana asked. “Oh angel...I wish it was...you’re safe, I promise.” Joel said. 

She nodded, slowly falling back asleep. He looked relieved as she settled down. It took everything in him not to break down and cry after the day they both had. Joel sat down and took her hand, kissing her cool skin.

Early the next morning, Tiana’s grandparents arrived from New Orleans. Tiana was still sleeping, and Joel was sleeping in the chair beside her. Alex led them in, trying not to awaken either of them. 

“How long has he been at her side?” Miranda, her grandmother asked. “All evening when we brought her in and all morning.” Alex told her. “Did he do the surgery on her leg?” Miranda replied. “Yes, he was our only ortho on call...he has handled this well considering how protective he is of Tiana.” Alex smiled. 

“He always has been.” Jonathan smiled, his deep southern drawl making her smile. 

Joel stirred, opening his deep brown eyes. Alex smiled at him as his former in laws smiled. Tiana whimpered softly as Alex walked over. 

“Good morning.” He said, making Alex turn. “Morning, how was she last night?” Alex asked. “Awoke around two when the painkillers wore off.” Joel yawned. “Sounds about right, do you want to raise them?” Alex asked. “I want to wait and see till she awakens...Miranda, Jon.” Joel said. 

“Here, we brought some beignets and coffee.” Miranda said, handing him the mug. “Thank you...have you heard anything else?” Joel asked. 

“You don’t want to hear that right now...just thank the good Lord we have our princess around.” Jonathan told him. “Great...she is still tore up about it.” Joel sighed. 

An hour later, Tiana awoke, feeling the throb from her wounded leg. She looked miserable as she looked up to see her grandparents. Joel smiled as he took her hand, feeling how much warmer it was. 

“Hey princess.” He smiled. “Daddy...cold.” She mumbled. “Still...Jackson, what’s her temp?” Joel asked, looking at the nurse. 

“Holding steady at 96...we can add another warm saline bag.” He said. “No... see if we have any warming blankets and then call blood bank, see if we have any more AB neg.” Joel replied, seeing how pale she was. “Got it.” He replied. 

He moved to sit beside her on the bed as her grandfather worked, on the phone with the other senator from their state. Her grandmother smiled, seeing how tired she was. 

“How are you feeling, angel?” Miranda asked. “Mee-maw?” She smiled. “Hello, my darling...you scared us.” She said. “I’m sorry...cold…” She shivered, making Joel frown.

He rose, pulling back the screen for a moment before moving her blanket. Her grandmother frowned as Charlie came in to see them. 

“What are you doing?” She frowned. “She should not feel like that unless she still losing blood.” Joel replied as Charlie set down the stuffed animal and balloon. 

“Joel?” He frowned. “I need the portable...Jesus!” He gasped, opening her shirt. “I’ll call OR...Jackson...go back up and tell them we need as much AB neg as possible...if not B neg or A neg.” Charlie said, making him nod. 

“Joel, what is wrong with her?” Miranda frowned. “We missed some internal bleeding...mostly because she was so cold.” Joel replied, making her frown. “Will she be okay?” Miranda asked as Johnathan got off the phone. “I need to get her downstairs.” Joel said, making her nod.

They quickly wheeled Tiana out and into the elevator. She was shaking as Joel held her hand, making her look at him tearfully. He was terrified himself, worried they could lose her on the table.

“You’re coming, right?” She asked. “You bet I am... I’ll be there the entire time.” Joel promised. “I’m scared daddy.” She whispered. “I know...I am too, but it’s going to be okay.” Joel promised. 

They had her asleep by the time she was in the OR. Joel scrubbed in but was not allowed to do the surgery. Dana and Alex handled things as he watched, pacing. The senior surgeon saw his face as they opened her up. 

“How did we miss this?” Joel frowned. “She was so cold last night...cold stems blood flow...found it...we are very lucky...her appendix is mush.” Dana replied, clamping the bleed. 

“More than that...Joel...what’s your blood type?” Alex asked. “A pos, why?” He frowned. “...Not only did she ruptured her appendix, but she is losing a kidney too…” She said. 

He frowned, wondering if they were going to do until he remembered one of her classmates died and gave his organs to be harvested. Joel looked at her with a hard choice in his eyes. 

“She’s stable...go see.” Dana said, knowing what he was thinking. “Thank you.” Joel sighed. 

He left the OR, hoping and praying that her classmates had the same blood type as her. His parents saw him checking the records, reading. 

“Dr. Goran, what are you doing?” TJ’s mom asked. “TJ, what was his blood type?” Joel asked. “Why?” His father asked. “Tiana, during the boat accident, she had a table hit her while in the water...it tore her kidney in half and ruptured her appendix.” Joel sighed. “And you want to see if your daughter and our son are a match?” He replied. “I do...I know how close they were.” Joel told him. “He would do it anyway because it was Tia.” He smiled, making him smile softly. 

Joel looked and saw their blood types were a match. He sagged with relief as Jackson came over. He looked up as he stared at him. 

“Everything good?” Jackson asked. “Tell Dana that they’re a match.” Joel said, making him nod. “Okay...but are you good...being superman and papa bear at the same time don’t mix, brother.” Jackson replied, making him sigh. “I know...thank you.” Joel said, looking at TJ’s parents.

“No, thank you...at least we know TJ got his dream of helping people.” His mother said. 

He smiled brightly at her before seeing the cooler going to the Operating Room to his daughter. She was going to be okay. 

Later that night, Joel sat beside his daughter, seeing the color slowly returning to her skin. He smiled, looking at her as her chest rose and fell slowly in time with the monitor. Alex came in, finally out of her scrubs and in street clothes. She smiled, moving to sit in his lap and hugged him. 

“Hey...how is our warrior doing?” She smiled. “Good, finally maintaining temp and pressure.” Joel said, making her nod, “There’s a but...what is it?” Alex asked. “Just reminds me of the day that she was born...I almost lost her...she was a preemie, about a month early. Her mother hemorrhaged having her....it was not pretty.” Joel replied. “I know your wife’s death hurt you Joel, but I am not going anywhere.” Alex said. “I know.” He sighed, 

Together, they sat in the comfortable silence as the teen slept off the medication after the surgery. He just wanted his baby to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Devistation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a minute since I've posted but I've been going through some stuff and I've found out that I am going to be a mama. I hope that you all will like this chapter and will review.

**AN: Okay, so now we can get into the good parts. Tiana is heading home and does not know what happened to her other best friend at all. It is going to be a rough adjustment for her. **

**Chapter 2: Devastation**

Tiana groaned as she struggled to sit up, feeling the pain of moving her stomach muscles. Joel smiled softly as she felt him adjust the pillows behind her so she could move. Her grandmother smiled as well from her seat as she worked on the quilt that she had been making.

“Are you going to listen?” She asked, making the teen pout. “It hurts to move.” She whimpered, making her sigh. “And your father warned you about pushing too hard, Tiana.” Miranda said, making Joel chuckle.

“I did tell you I thought you were trying to sit up too much.” Joel said, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. “I just wanna be better…as it is, I missed the funerals.” Tiana sighed, looking at the TV screen. “Baby girl…I promise that you will feel better soon.” Joel replied.

Meanwhile, in a little attic room in New Orleans, a teenage girl sat there, looking a picture of her best friend and her a few months earlier. Tears filled her blue eyes as a figure came into the room. He saw her tears and walked over to her.

“Hey…what’s wrong?” He asked, making her look up. “I miss my best friend…how do you know she’s still alive…there has been no word of her being back in the Quarter.” She asked.

He looked at her and realized that the senator’s granddaughter was her best friend. Marcel realized that he had to reach out and find out for her if she was alright.

“How about this, I reach out to Jonathan and find out how Tiana is?” Marcel asked, making her look up at him with a smile. “Promise?” She asked, making him nod. “I promise.” Marcel replied. “Deal…Maybe you can let me talk to her?” Davina asked, looking at him. “We’ll see.” He smiled. “Thank you, Marcel.” She replied, hugging him.

Later that night, Marcel saw the senator down at Russo’s, talking to Cami. She smiled when she spotted him coming over. Jonathan looked up as well with a smile.

“Marcel, I was wondering when I would see you.” He said. “Jonathan…Cami…I have a young lady who wants to know if her best friend is alive.” Marcel told him. “Davina…I was wondering where she went to…Tia is alive…she’s still in Toronto recovering.” He told him. “When is she coming home?” Marcel asked. “Not until she can handle sitting up for a few hours.” He told him. “Okay…just let me know when you’re bringing her home.” Marcel replied. “I will certainly do so…so how long is the Original staying here?” Jonathan asked, eyeing the blonde in the corner. “Not sure…but I promise he won’t be a problem for Tia…that I can promise.” Marcel told him.

**SIX WEEKS LATER…**

Joel smiled as he watched his daughter come out of the room on crutches with ease. Her brown eyes shined with tears as he hugged her tightly. She wished he could come with her.

“Are you sure you can’t spare a few days and come to Nola?” She asked, making him smile. “My angel…I would absolutely go if I hadn’t used all my free days with you.” Joel replied, making her nod. “Promise you’ll come when you can?” She asked, making him nod. “I promise.” Joel replied.

He kissed her forehead, knowing that she was going to miss him. Joel was going to as well and would see her as soon as he could. He missed his little girl.

“Alright princess…come on.” He said, making her nod. “I don’t want to go.” She sniffed, making him nod. “I know…I don’t either.” He told her.

He walked her to the car and helped her in. Joel promised that he would come see her as soon as possible. Tiana nodded as he kissed her head one last time. She refused to let the tears fall as he closed the door to the limo. Joel did as well as Alex took his hand as the vehicle started to move. He let out the shaky breath as it left the hospital and squeezed her hand.

“She’s going to be just fine, Joel.” Alex said. “I know…I know.” He sighed. “You will see her again.” She promised, making him nod. “I know…I just want her to be okay.” Joel told her.

Late that night, Tiana was back in her bed and finally able to unwind a little bit. She let out a few tears as she thought about all the friends that she lost and wished she talk to the one that she missed the most.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her grandparents screaming in agony. Tiana jumped up, headless of her injured leg and barred her door. Someone was coming up the steps towards her room.

She opened her balcony door and hopped over the railing and climbed down the fire escape. Tiana barely stood on her injured leg as the figure of a burly man appeared. She didn’t bother looking back as she ran towards the one place, she knew she would be safe.

The teen opened the door the bar and rushed in, bumping into a figure she knew. He looked at her with shock until he saw how she was dressed.

“Whoa…Tia, what the hell are you doing here?” He frown. “Diego…where is Marcel?” She breathed. “Not here…what are you doing standing on that leg…come here.” He said, lifting the teen up and carrying her to a chair.

One of the others brought her an ice pack and a glass of water. She took it and took a sip.

“Someone attacked mee-maw and papaw…it sounded like they were killing them.” Tiana sniffed, making him frown. “Did you see anyone?” Diego asked as Marcel and a blonde came in. “Some big guy on my balcony after I got out.” Tiana told him.

“Diego…Tiana, what are you doing here?” Marcel frowned. “I think the witches happened…you need to go check on Senator Baker.” Diego said, making his stomach drop. “Oh no…Klaus, take her back to your place please…I’ll come for her later.” Marcel asked.

“Marcel…why would they hurt them…she’s a part of the coven?” Tiana sniffed. “Tia, I will explain later…I promise, but you’re safe with him.” Marcel said, making her nod. “Can you get my crutches…my leg really hurts.” Tiana asked. “Sure thing, baby girl.” He replied, hugging her.

Klaus helped her to his truck and drove over to the compound. During the drive, Tiana began to shake, making him look at her. He could feel the fear and pain radiating off her.

“Here love.” Klaus said, making her nod. “Thanks…so you raised Marcel?” She asked, making him smile. “He told you?” He asked. “Yeah…are my grandparents gonna be okay?” Tiana replied, making him sigh. “I don’t know love.” Klaus told her.

He got her to the compound and helped her settle on the sofa. His sister came down with the wolf carrying his child. They looked confused as they saw the girl.

“Who is she?” Rebekah asked. “She’s a friend of Marcel and Senator Baker’s granddaughter.” Klaus told her, making both women’s eyes widen. “What the bloody hell happened to her?” She frowned. “From what Marcel said, she just was released from the hospital where her father works and had major surgery.” He said as they watched Hayley walk over to her.

The other talked with the girl while they watched. Tiana was a bit numb, scared and in pain. They all wondered what Marcel would find when he walked into the house.

Meanwhile, Marcel and the other vampires walked into the house and instantly knew that something had happened. They should not have been able to get in. The next thing they noticed was the stench of blood filling house.

“Search for anyone else who might be here, cleaning staff, his assistant.” Marcel said, making the lower members of the posse split up.

“Marcel.” Diego called, making him look up.

He walked into find the bodies of both the senator and his wife on the floor. His eyes hardened when he noticed something was missing form the room, a locket that she had kept hidden from Tiana her entire life.

“Oh no…anyone see a locket?” Marcel asked.

“Uh…what does it look like?” Josh, a new vampire asked. “It has a flower charm with a sapphire in it…that is very important.” He told him.

They looked around until Josh saw a gold chain sticking out of the fireplace. He picked it up and found the necklace still together. Marcel took it form him.

“What is that?” Josh asked. “All of Tiana’s magic has been placed into it…her mother was very special and the witches in the coven wanted to use it form themselves when she was born.” Marcel told him. “So, does she know this?” He frowned. “She only knows pieces of why her mother was killed and I get to be one to tell her.” Marcel sighed.

He drove back over to the plantation house where Tiana sat up waiting with Klaus and the others. By then, Elijah was there with them. Her tear -filled brown eyes looked up as he walked over to her.

“Don’t…please.” She whimpered. “I am so sorry Tia.” He whispered as she broke down.

Elijah watched him pull the girl close, letting her sob into his shoulder. His eyes met his brother and sister’s as they listened gut wrenching cry from the teen girl.

“I have something else to tell you.” Marcel said, pulling back to look at her. “What?” She asked, looking at him. “Its going to be a lot and you might need something to drink.” He told her, making her look at him.

Rebekah gave her a small glass of whiskey and they all sat around. Tiana stared at her friend, feeling all sorts of emotions as he told her story of her birth.

“Why did they do that?” She asked, sounding mad. “Because of you…you are very special…” He told her, making her look at him. “How am I special?” She asked, looking at him. “…You can have a child with a vampire.” Marcel said.

That made all the vampires in the room choke as they listened to his words. Tiana stared at him with shock and confusion. She had been told she never could.

“That is impossible…I don’t get periods…I have been told I can never have babies.” Tiana exclaimed.

“Perhaps that because your body was never meant for humans, Miss Baker.” Elijah said. “Its Goran…and how…what were they going to do me?” Tiana frowned, making Marcel frown.

“They were going to kill you…but Joel got to Eva first.” Marcel told her. “Did daddy know this?” She asked, making him sigh. “He only knew pieces.” He told her.

A week later, Joel was back at his daughter’s side for the funeral. He heard about what had happened and knew that his daughter was not going to leave the city. He knew that he was going to have to take that off at the hospital there that called him.

A few rows back, her best friend and Marcel and the Mikaelsons sat seeing how the teen held her head high. When it came time for the second line, Davina was at her side, regardless of what Genevieve said.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble?” Tiana asked. “I’m right where I need to be Tia and that ginger bitch and shove it.” Davina told her, making her crack a smile and Joel chuckle.

“Alright you two.” He said, making her look at him.

When they reached the gave site, Tiana thought her legs were going to give out with each gun shot. Joel held her hand tightly until the soldier walked over with the flag that had covered her grandfather’s casket. He saluted her and then turned to return to his spot. She finally let the tears fall as the thunder rumbled throughout the Quarter.

**AN: Sorry it has been so long since I’ve updated this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Tiana and her grandparents.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Tiana and her grandparent and mom. All other characters and songs referenced or used belong to their rightful owner.


End file.
